Seasons in the sun
by kmil-chan
Summary: UsagixMisaki Viñetas 1.Primavera: De nuevo prometieron ir a ver los arboles de cerezo pero fallaron, ¿se quedara así?. 2.Verano: ¿Misaki consigue una conquista de verano? 3.Otoño: ¿Dulce o truco? Aparentemente, truco. 4.Invierno: Frió y nieve. Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi &el Slash". Modificaciones en genero según viñeta.
1. Chapter 1

Seasons in the sun

Junjou Romantica le pertenece a Nakamura Shingiku

Pairing: UsamixMisaki

Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"

.

Usagi bajo cansadamente las escaleras y se dejó caer en el sillón.

"¿Estas bien?"-Misaki se acercó con una bandeja con café y algunas galletas.

"No creo terminar a tiempo."

"No te preocupes Usagi-san no es necesario que salgamos, tú continua con el trabajo."

El chico le sonrió y dejó la bandeja en la mesa. Desde hace varios años habían intentado ir a ver florecer los arboles de cerezo pero siempre había trabajo de por medio. Misaki se sentía culpable por haberle pedido aquella vez que fueran ya que el escritor siempre intentaba acabar a tiempo y terminaba exhausto.

"Descansa un momento Usagi-san, te llamare cuando esté lista la cena."- camino hacia las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vas? Si quieres que descanse tienes que quedarte conmigo."-palmeo el espacio vacío a su lado.

"Si me quedó preferirás hacer otra cosa en lugar de escribir ¿verdad?"-le dijo algo molesto y sonrojado.-"Estaré en mi cuarto, si quieres algo solo llámame."

Después subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta. Era un comportamiento inusual en él y lo dejó intrigado pero el aroma del café lo distraía mucho. Decidió ir a investigar después de terminar el café.

Misaki tenía muchas revistas en el suelo. Las hojeaba rápidamente y arrancaba las hojas que necesitaba. Las hojas sueltas las acomodaba en un montoncito al lado de su cama y las revistas las ponía adentro de una bolsa. Llevaba algunos días haciéndolo y ya casi tenía las suficientes pero aún le faltaban un par. Termino con la última revista que tenía y tomo todas las hojas acomodándolas en su cama.

"Listo, ahora solamente me falta uno."

"Misaki."-Escucho a Usagi tocar detrás de la puerta y como giro la perilla.-"¿Por qué está cerrada tú puerta con seguro?"

"E-es que me estoy cambiando."-rápidamente desacomodo las hojas y las escondió debajo de la cama, cerró la bolsa con las revistas y la puso en su closet.-"¿Necesitas algo?"

"¿Puedo entrar?"

"¡No!"-se puso frente a la puerta asegurándose que tuviera el seguro puesto.-"En un momento saldré a hacer la cena así que continua con tu trabajo."

"No tengo hambre, déjame entrar."

"Eeh…"-verifico que todo estuviera guardado y nervioso quito el seguro de la puerta haciéndose a un lado para que el otro pasara.

Usagi entró a la habitación pero no vio nada distinto.-"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Nada solo…pensaba en que hacer de cenar."

Era una mentira, Misaki era un terrible mentiroso. No quiso insistir ya que sabía que solamente lograría hacerlo enojar así que salió del cuarto con el chico detrás de él. Se fue a su oficina para seguir trabajando y al terminar de cenar se fue a dormir solo ya que el estudiante se había encerrado de nuevo en su habitación.

Al día siguiente paso lo mismo. En cuanto tenía tiempo libre, Misaki huía a su habitación a encerrarse de nuevo. A pesar de todos los intentos de Usagi por entrar a su cuarto no lo había logrado ya que el chico salía al escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo. Ahora fingía trabajar mientras ideaba la forma de entrar sin que se diera cuenta.

"Usagi-san la comida esta lista."

Se levantó, bajó las escaleras y vio solamente un plato en la mesa.

"¿Por qué solo hay un plato?"

"Yo ya comí así que te dejó tu plato aquí."-puso los acompañamientos en la mesa.-"Cuando termines déjalos en el lavabo."

Antes de que pudiera irse, Usagi lo jaló con fuerza arrinconándolo entre su cuerpo y la mesa. Misaki se sorprendió y sintió como el agarre del otro se hacía más fuerte.

"¿Por qué me escondes cosas Misaki?"

"Yo…yo no te escondo nada."

"Pero no me dejas entrar en tu habitación."

"Es que… ¡no puedes entrar y punto!"

El chico corrió de nuevo a su habitación. El estudiante había gritado completamente avergonzado, esto solo aumentaba la curiosidad de Usagi. Termino de comer y subió a su oficina. Al terminar su trabajo se aseguraría de ver que avergonzaba tanto al chico. Una hora después escucho como alguien tocaba a la puerta.

"Usagi-san… ¿estás muy ocupado?"

"Estoy trabajando."

"Ehm… ¿podrías venir un momento?"-Usagi volteo a verlo notaba un ligero sonrojo en él.-"¿Si?"

Se levantó y lo siguió a su cuarto. La puerta estaba cerrada, el chico saco su llave y le quitó el seguro. Tomó la mano del escritor y le pidió que cerrara los ojos. Este lo hiso y se dejó guiar hacia adentro de la habitación. Había un aroma distinto y un aire cálido.

"Abre los ojos."-le dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba su mano.

Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo que el foco del cuarto estaba prendido y a su lado había lámparas pegadas. En las paredes habían fotografías de pétalos de cereza que se juntaban formando árboles. La ventana estaba abierta dejando que entrara el suave aroma de las flores del parque frente al edificio. De verdad se sentía como si estuvieran sentados afuera bajo el cálido sol y rodeado de flores.

"Este año no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto Usagi-san porque podremos ver los árboles de cerezo cuando queramos."

El escritor sonreía enormemente. Era la mejor sorpresa que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Misaki lo jaló del brazo llevándolo a un mantel llenó de comida. Varios pétalos rosas se veían en el suelo haciéndolo sonreír.

Usagi sonrió, lo jaló a él y lo besó.-"El año que viene lo preparare yo."

Así comenzó una tradición para ver juntos los árboles de cerezo que celebraron muchos años más.

.

.

.

El titulo viene de la canción con el mismo nombre, aunque no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero de verdad me gusta mucho esa canción y los invitó a pasar a escucharla. :3 Es de Terry Jacks.


	2. Chapter 2

Seasons in the sun

Junjou Romantica le pertenece a Nakamura Shingiku

Pairing: UsamixMisaki

Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"

.

Ambos estaban recostados en la habitación. La cama matrimonial estaba justo debajo del ventilador haciéndolo el lugar perfecto para estar recostados en ese inmenso día caluroso. Habían decidido ir a la playa para refrescarse un poco pero en lugar de eso el sol de verano acabó con ellos. Después de comer, prefirieron quedarse un rato en la habitación del hotel para después salir a la playa.

"¡Ya no soporto este calor!"

Misaki se levantó de golpe y camino hacía el baño para ponerse su short e ir a la alberca. Usagi veía al estudiante moverse de aquí para allá mientras apagaba la televisión. El escritor rio y después fue al baño para obstruir la salida.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Estar contigo en este hotel se siente como si fuera nuestra luna de miel."

"¿Luna de miel?"-el chico empezó a sonrojarse.-"¿D-de que hablas si dos hombres no pueden casarse?"

"En muchos lugares lo hacen."-el maestro se fue acercando acorralándolo contra una pared.

"Usagi-san espera, hace mucho calor para eso…"

"Podemos meternos a la regadera."-se inclinó para morder su oreja.-"Eso sería refrescante."

Al parecer, al chico le gustó la idea ya que dejó de resistirse. Le agrado la idea de la luna de miel, aunque jamás lo aceptaría, y la promesa del agua refrescándolo le fascino. Lentamente empezó a jalar al escritor más hacia su cuerpo mientras él empezaba a alzar su camiseta. En eso, escucharon unos golpes a la puerta de la habitación.

"Disculpe Usami-san, ¿podría hablar con usted un minuto?"

Usagi le dio un beso en la frente y después salió del baño. Misaki se extrañó y al asomarse vio a un par de mujeres en la puerta hablando con el escritor y pidiéndole su autógrafo. La popularidad del maestro había aumentado recientemente y le molestaba. Mientras el otro se entretenía con los autógrafos él decidió cambiarse y arreglarse para irse a la alberca. Salió del cuarto con su llave sin decir nada.

Después de despedir a las mujeres, Usagi entró molesto a su habitación. Se cambió rápidamente y salió hacía la alberca. No permitiría que el chico se escapara tan fácil. Lo encontró sentado a la orilla con los pies en el agua, pero no estaba solo. Una mujer le sonreía y él le devolvía la sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella se levantó y se fue mientras que Misaki se quedó sentado en la orilla.

"Misaki."-lo llamó.

El estudiante volteo a verlo y se levantó. Traía puesto un short rojo y en su cabello había un broche rosa con la forma de un conejo. Caminó hacia él y se sentó en una silla donde estaban sus cosas.

"El agua esta deliciosa Usagi-san."

"¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?"

Misaki sonrió y toco el broche.-"Kumi-chan me lo dio."

"Hoo… ¿así que tienes una conquista de verano?"

El chico volteo a verlo notándolo molesto. Sonrió de nuevo y se recostó en la silla.

"Dijo que se me veía bien."

Usagi se molestó, por la actitud del chico podía darse cuenta que lo hacía para molestarlo así que fingió que no le importaba. La chica regreso y Misaki fue hacia ella. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y después ella se despidió dándole un beso en el cachete. Esto molesto al escritor, recogió sus cosas y las del chico y camino hacia él para tomarlo del brazo.

"Espera Usagi-san."

"Ya te divertiste haciéndome enojar ¿verdad? Ahora es momento de que hablemos."

"Yo no te estaba haciendo enojar."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué dejaste que esa chica te besara?"

"¿¡Y que importa!? Fue solo un beso en la mejilla, no significa nada."

"De haber sabido que te comportarías así te habría amarrado a la cama y agotado tus fuerzas."

"¡No digas eso en público!"

"Aunque de todas formas puedo hacerlo ahora mismo."

"Hablar contigo es como hablar con un niño."-Misaki se sonrojo fuertemente.-"Déjalo así Usagi-san y mejor vámonos."

"Si, antes de que esa chica regrese y quiera besuquearte de nuevo."

"¡Usagi-san!"

Caminaron a la salida de la zona de la alberca y una niña los alcanzó. Jalo a Misaki del brazo haciendo que se detuvieran.

"¿Ya te vas?"

"Si, voy a ir con él."-señala al escritor.-"Él es la persona de quien te hable."

La niña volteo a verlo y luego sonrió. Le dijo algo a Misaki en el oído y volvió a sonreír.

"Déjame que te regrese el broche."

"Está bien, quédatelo."

Después la niña se volteó y se fue sonriendo. Misaki jalo al maestro al ascensor y cuando volteo a verlo vio la duda en su rostro.

"Ella es Kumi-chan, la chica con la que hablaba cuando llegaste era su hermana que me agradecía por haber hablado con ella."

"¿Qué?"

"Me dijo que quería mucho a una persona que siempre la hacía enojar. Yo le dije que me pasaba lo mismo con una persona pero que no importaba cuantas veces discutiéramos…"-se sonrojo un poco entreteniéndose con los botones del aparato.-"era mi persona favorita para pelear."

Usagi sonrió y jalo al chico arrinconándolo a la pared del ascensor besándolo. Al separarse Misaki se volteó sonrojado notando como el sudor corría por su cuello.

"Ahora si no te dejare escapar."

.

.

.

Muchas gracias a la persona que me dejo review, quería contestarle pero lo hizo como Guest así que lo hago por aquí: que bueno que te gusto la viñeta, de vez en cuando me gusta hacer que Misaki haga/diga cosas tiernas para Usagi…creo que es hora de que le toque al escritor jajaja.

Me divertí escribiendo esta viñeta y me di cuenta de que soy muy cursi u_u aun así espero que les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

Seasons in the sun

Junjou Romantica le pertenece a Nakamura Shingiku

Pairing: UsamixMisaki

Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"

.

Misaki se despertó, no podía aguantar el calor. Hacía un poco de frío, el aire suficiente para que se cayeran las hojas rojizas de los árboles, pero no el suficiente para un abrigo. Por lo cual no explicaba el calor que sentía. Intentó levantarse para revisar la ventana pero no pudo moverse. Escuchó como se cerraba una puerta y algunos pasos acercándose.

"Aquí estabas."

"Ah Usagi-san ayúdame, no puedo moverme."

Sintió como era jalado por el brazo y estuvo a la altura del escritor. Extrañamente lo veía más grande de lo normal pero no le dio importancia.

"Ya le había dicho a Misaki que no te escondiera."

El hombre lo cargo entre sus brazos y camino con él. Misaki, confundido, intento moverse de nuevo pero no podía. Usagi se detuvo frente al espejo para arreglar su corbata y lo vio. El hombre cargaba…a Suzuki, el oso de peluche.

"¿¡Que?!"-el chico pudo observar su cuerpo grande y rellenito.-"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Usagi-san no hagas tiradero tan temprano."

"Ya estaba así."

Usagi lo sentó en el sillón dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza y pudo verse a sí mismo bajar por las escaleras. Su versión humana volteó a verlo y le sonrió acercándose a él.

"Cambiare tú moño Suzuki."

Parece que no se había dado cuenta. Pero ni siquiera él lo entendía… ¿Cómo podía ser el oso de peluche y él al mismo tiempo? No podía hacer nada más que quedarse a observar.

"Pero entonces… ¿ese otro yo…también soy yo?"

Su versión humana hacia las cosas de la misma manera que él, hablaba igual y actuaba igual así que no había duda que fuera él. Vio cómo se sentaban a la mesa y el estudiante lo sentaba en la silla de enfrente.

"Pasare a comprar dulces de regreso a casa, ¿quieres algo?"

"Te quiero a ti Misaki."

El chico se sonrojo y después de gritarle algo siguieron comiendo. Mientras Misaki-Suzuki veía todo sin poder hacer nada. Era extraño…verse a sí mismo hablar con Usagi sin participar en la escena. Al terminar de comer, el chico se fue y el escritor lo cargo llevándolo consigo a su oficina.

La habitación era pequeña, con un escritorio grande, un librero y un par de sillones. Puso al oso en el sillón, palmeo su cabeza, y después fue a encender la computadora. Desde su posición podía ver la pantalla del aparato pero también la espalda del hombre. De fondo de pantalla había una enorme foto de ambos recostados en una cama, él dormido y Usagi feliz viendo hacia la cámara.

"¿Por qué demonios tienes esa foto en tu computadora?"-quiso hablarle pero no podía mover su boca.

El escritor se levantó a tomar un libro y se sentó a su lado a leer en silencio. Misaki empezaba a desesperarse, quería levantarse y moverse o siquiera hablar pero no podía, su cuerpo no respondía. No le quedó más que quedarse sentado. Usagi se acomodó en el sillón y al moverse la cabeza del oso cayó quedando recargada en su hombro, pero no le importo y siguió leyendo. Olía a cigarro y el shampoo que el escritor usaba, aquel aroma que secretamente le encantaba. Cuando tenía la oportunidad le gustaba olerlo y ahora sabía que el hombre no podía decirle nada ya que ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba oliendo.

"No entiendo que pasa ni como ocurrió esto, pero tal vez… no es tan malo."

Toda la mañana estuvo en el estudio del escritor, de vez en cuando leía algún fragmento de su escrito para ver si le gustaba y continuaba leyendo. Su voz era magnifica y narraba de una manera maravillosa. Ahora tenía ganas de leer el libro que escribía. Se escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba y algunos gritos en el piso de abajo. Usagi se levantó y bajó las escaleras, pero esta vez no se llevó al oso consigo.

Aburrido, pasó la tarde obligado a quedarse sentado en la oficina. Escuchaba un poco de las conversaciones de abajo pero no podía ver nada. Finalmente por la noche, Usagi regresó a trabajar un poco y después lo cargo llevándolo a su cuarto. Misaki-humano estaba ahí y a él lo acomodaron en una esquina de la cama boca arriba. Durmieron abrazados, en contra de las protestas del chico.

El día siguiente paso lo mismo, y al siguiente también. Aunque había solamente una diferencia, cada vez que veía a su versión humana con el escritor se molestaba. Veía como el chico coqueteaba con el otro y este le seguía el juego y eso lo molestaba.

"No sabía que jugueteaba así con Usagi-san."

De repente, el escritor recostó al joven en el sillón frente a él y empezó a besarlo. Sus manos viajaban por su ropa y el otro solamente gemía.

"¡No! ¡Aléjate de él!".-gritó pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

Ambos cuerpos sudaban, a causa del calor que sentían entre ellos. Pronto la ropa fue sobrando y quedaron únicamente en ropa interior.

"Usagi-san… ¡ah!…no…frío."

"Pronto hare entrar en calor."

Bajó su boxers lentamente y fue quitándose los suyos. Misaki no podía más, gritaba e intentaba moverse pero no pasaba nada.

"¡No Usagi-san, no lo hagas!"

"¡Misaki!"-sintió como lo movían abruptamente y abrió los ojos.

Era él de nuevo, con sus brazos delgados y su cabello alborotado. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y a pesar de la confusión del mayor lo abrazo y lo beso violentamente.

Al día siguiente rio al ver la fecha en el calendario Halloween era esa noche. Si eso fue una broma fantasmagórica la recibía pero jamás volvería a pasar por eso.

"Dulce o truco, ¿eh?"

Sería mejor que se apresurara en preparar dulces y ofrendas.

.

.

.

Esta ocasión quise aprovecharme de Halloween n.n A decir verdad esta viñeta me gustó más para un fic largo ya que creo que es una buena idea. Pero aun así estoy conforme con cómo quedó la viñeta, de verdad me gustó.

Ya solo me queda una, invierno, y ya tengo la idea en la mente más no la he escrito. Aun me falta terminar el cap. de mi fic de este mes y ya estoy atrasada por muchos días -.-ll pero ni modo. Me alegra pensar que de una manera u otra lograre terminar con todo esto el día de hoy…ya veremos.


	4. Chapter 4

Seasons in the sun

Junjou Romantica le pertenece a Nakamura Shingiku

Pairing: UsamixMisaki

Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"

.

Tallo sus ojos e intento ocultar un bostezo. Por la ventana podía ver la tenue luz de la calle y algunos puntitos blancos. Cerró las cortinas molesto, a Misaki le gustaba cuando nevaba. Se acercó a la cama y tomó las manos del otro entre las suyas.

"Está nevando Misaki, ¿quieres ir a hacer monos de nieve?"

Como respuesta solamente se escuchó el pitido de la máquina. El chico ni siquiera se movió, no podía escucharlo. Misaki estaba en coma a causa de un accidente automovilístico. Cuando se enteró, el escritor lo traslado al mejor hospital que pudo encontrar pero nada había cambiado. Aun parecía como si estuviera dormido. Tenía raspones en todo su cuerpo y vendas en los brazos.

Usagi apretó su mano fuertemente. Ese día había hablado con el chico sobre ir en año nuevo a visitar el templo y que jugarían con el pequeño Mahiro a lanzar bolas de nieve. Pero ahora sus planes no iban a cumplirse.

"¿Recuerdas el día que hicimos un mono de nieve juntos?"-habló acariciando su mejilla.-"Creo que a partir de ese momento… te convertiste en alguien importante para mí."

El escritor sonrió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Se sentía inservible en esa situación. Lo único que había podido hacer para salvar la vida del chico era intentar brindarle la mejor atención que pudiera conseguir, pero había fallado. Los doctores lo habían revisado y le pidieron que tuviera paciencia y esperanza pero ya la había tenido por mucho tiempo. Pasaba todos los días con él en esa habitación blanca y nada cambiaba.

"Misaki…"

Intentaba hablarle todos los días pero nunca escuchaba ninguna respuesta. Pasaba su mano por cualquier parte de su cuerpo pero no se movía. Estaba seguro que abriría los ojos al escuchar su voz pero con cada mañana que llegaba ese pensamiento abandonaba su mente.

Ahora parecía todo lejano. Su invierno comenzó de maravilla. El chico aseguraba que debían ahorrar ese año así que el escritor lo convenció de dormir juntos en la misma cama, incluso a bañarse juntos para disfrutar más del agua caliente. Había conseguido también un kotatsu y lo había colocado a la mitad de la sala. Sus comidas diarias habían sido ahí.

"_Usagi-san si te quedas dormido en el kotatsu te puedes enfermar."-le dijo Misaki sentándose después de poner los platos sucios en la cocina._

"_Si me enfermo puedes cuidarme."_

_El maestro palmeo el lugar a su lado pidiéndole que se acercara a él. No se movió así que lo jalo del bazo obligándolo a sentarse a su lado. El chico se dejó hacer y se acurruco a él diciéndole que tenía frío._

"_Siempre estaré ahí para calentarte."-tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo beso._

Toco su cara notando lo frio que estaba. Fue al pequeño closet que había en la habitación y tomó el cobertor. Se acercó a la cama y acomodó el cobertor con cuidado sobre las sabanas.

Se levantó de nuevo y fue hacia la ventana para abrir la cortina. Ahora la nieve caía con más fuerza y podía ver un poco de niebla a través de algunas luces. Era una noche fría, tanto afuera como adentró. Odiaba ver la nieve pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que tal vez…solo tal vez, Misaki despertaría para ver la nieve caer. Golpeo la ventana con un puño mientras una nueva lagrima viajaba por su mejilla.

Su mundo estaba paralizado. Sin Misaki a su lado sentía que nada importaba y lo único realmente importante era estar en ese cuarto hasta que el chico despertará. Pero habían pasado horas, días, y nada ocurría. Incluso le habían dicho que el chico podría no despertar.

"Misaki…despierta."

Y de nuevo su respuesta fue el bip de la máquina. Tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas y recargo su cabeza en el colchón quedando profundamente dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos, podía ver la luz por la ventana. No se movió, no tenía ganas. Tampoco creía que ese día comiera algo, últimamente no tenía hambre. Fijó su vista en la mano pálida del chico y se quedó perdido en ella.

Su dedo meñique estaba moviéndose. De nuevo tenía ese sueño. Soñaba que el accidente nunca había pasado, que todo había sido un sueño y estaban juntos en casa pero solamente era un sueño. Un segundo dedo empezó a moverse y escucho un leve quejido. Se levantó rápidamente apretando su mano.

"¿Misaki?"

"…"-el chico no dijo nada.

Probablemente…había sido algún reflejo. Tal vez…su cuerpo estaba moviéndose, o era algún tic que nunca se dio cuenta que tenía. Soltó la mano del chico decepcionado y camino hacia el baño, tenía que lavarse la cara para despertarse.

"Usagi-san…tengo frio."

Volteó lentamente, sentía que si hacia algún movimiento violento todo volvería a como estaba. Y lo vio, Misaki tenía los ojos abiertos. Por fin había despertado.

.

.

.

Este es la última viñeta del reto. Decidí esta vez escribir un poco de este estilo ya que hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Me gustó hacer este reto, aunque fue un poco pesado para mí, aun así fue divertido. Espero que les guste n.n


End file.
